


The Mix Tape Mishap

by adenei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adenei/pseuds/adenei
Summary: 6th year, AU; Hermione is home for Christmas holidays and uses [modern] muggle music to cope with the heartbreak she continues to suffer from her falling out with Ron and his current relationship with Lavender. What will happen when the mixed CD she made for herself ends up in Ron's hands on Christmas morning?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	1. Muggle Christmas Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> This is still set in the normal time period (1996), but I've taken the creative liberty to pretend that the albums I've referenced were also released during that year (adding to the AU label), instead of when they were actually produced (which is anywhere between 10-20 years later).
> 
> I don't own HP or any of the music I've referenced in the story.

The Mix Tape Mishap

Hermione was studying in the library a couple nights before the Christmas holidays. She found herself in the library more often than not to avoid the snogfest production given by Ron and Lavender in the common room each night, and the subsequent wrenching of her heart that she still couldn’t seem to shake. She’d tried so hard to forget him, to move on, and to give up on any chance of reconciling their friendship, let alone something more. 

Instead of accomplishing any homework, she’d shifted her focus to her Christmas gift checklist. Her mum had written to her this morning to let Hermione know she had gotten the muggle items she’d requested for gifts. Hermione knew Ginny was into wizard rock, and thought she’d like some muggle music, so that was the theme of her gift this year. Hermione’s mum had picked up the newest Fall Out Boy and Panic! At the Disco CDs for Ginny, along with a Sony Walkman player, batteries and headphones for Ginny to experience it with. Of course, Hermione had assumed she’d be at the Burrow for Christmas so she could help Ginny with the muggle technology, but that wouldn’t be happening now that she and Ron weren’t speaking. Ginny did tell her she was still welcome at the Burrow, but Hermione couldn’t stomach the thought of being in the same house as Ron while not speaking to him. Ron had made his decision clear when he’d chosen Lavender over her. 

“There you are!” Hermione heard a familiar voice and saw Ginny approaching the table. She quickly hid the list as Ginny sat down. “You can’t honestly tell me you still have work to do? We leave for hols in two days!”

“It doesn’t mean I can’t revise,” said Hermione, unwilling to give away the real reason she was there.

“Have you thought anymore about still coming to the Burrow?” Ginny asked.

“Ginny, you know I wouldn’t be welcome there by Ron. It would be too awkward. I just...not this year, okay?” Hermione said.

Ginny could tell how hurt Hermione was by the whole Lavender fiasco, and knew that she was partly to blame. She hadn’t told Hermione what happened after quidditch practice that night, but was still trying to make up for the guilt she felt at seeing how hurt her best friend was. “Okay, maybe not for Christmas, but why not for New Years? We can hide out in my room if you want and not have to worry about seeing my git of a brother. I’ll even see if Fred and George can smuggle me the good champagne and we can get good and pissed and forget about boys!”

Hermione eyed her and wondered why she was being so pushy on the subject. She wondered if something was wrong with her relationship with Dean. “Maybe that might work,” she indulged her. “Why do you want me to visit so badly anyways?”

“It’s way more fun when you’re around. When it’s just Harry and Ron they shut me out and I’m always so bored! That or mum sticks me with even more chores because I don’t seem ‘busy,’” Ginny air quoted the last word.

Hermione laughed, “Alright, if it means that much to you, I’ll ask when I get home. Just- just don’t tell anyone, except for your mum of course. I wouldn’t want to show up unannounced, but I absolutely do not want the boys to know.”

“My lips are sealed,” Ginny promised, making a mental note not to blow it this time.

* * *

The following Monday found Hermione in her bedroom, reading and relaxing while her parents were at work for the day. Christmas was still two days away, but her shopping was done, and she was putting off the wrapping. Mrs. Granger had surprised Hermione with a new walkman and CDs of her own when she got home on Saturday, so she was spending a lot of her time listening to those instead.

Hermione had forgotten how much she enjoyed listening to music, and the albums her mum had picked up had been perfect for helping her cope with everything she was going through with Ron. She’d received the newest Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran albums (1989 and X), which had been playing on repeat. Always one to pay attention to the words, Hermione had found the lyrics to be overly relatable to her current heartbroken situation. 

She wasn’t sure what led her to pull out the pen and paper at her desk, but as she listened through each album she wrote down the title of each song and a few lines that resonated with her. Writing it down and listening to those songs on repeat were bringing her more comfort than she’d felt over the past six weeks.

Attempt #36 to get over him

I’m a Mess  
“I can’t work it out. How?  
Goin’ through the motions, goin’ through us  
I’ve known it for the longest time, and all my hope,  
All my words are all over..”

Photograph  
“I keep this love in a photograph  
We make these memories for ourselves..”

Tenerife Sea  
“You’ve got the kind of look in your eyes  
That says nobody knows anything but us…”  
“All that you are is all that I’ll ever need”

All You Had To Do Was Stay  
“Had me in the palm of your hand  
Why’d you have to go and lock me out  
When I let you in”

I Wish You Would  
“Wish you knew that I miss you too much to be mad anymore”

Wildest Dreams  
“Nothing lasts forever  
But this is gonna take me down  
“He’s so tall and handsome as hell..”

How you Get the Girl  
“I want you for worse or for better  
I would wait forever and ever”

This Love  
“Your kiss, my cheek, I watched you leave  
Your smile, my ghost, I fell to my knees”

I know Places  
“And you know for me, it’s always been you”

There, Hermione thought to herself, that was oddly satisfying. Who knew listening to music and writing the lyrics could make me feel better? Hermione walked over to the new computer her parents had purchased while she was at Hogwarts. She followed the steps her dad had shown her to turn it on and open up the music player. He’d shown Hermione how to upload music and burn a CD with some of the music she thought Harry might like from Ginny’s CDs. Even though she’d already gotten Harry a gift, Hermione wanted to take advantage of sharing the music with him, too. She knew both Harry and Ginny had the same taste in music, and just in case Ginny didn’t want to share her CDs, he could have a mixed version of his own, and Hermione could let him borrow her Walkman. 

Hermione set out to upload all four of her new CDs, and made two separate playlists, one labelled ‘Harry - Christmas 1996’ and the other labeled ‘RW Bad Blood.’ She thought that was clever even though she wasn’t even including the song on her mix. She took two blank CDs and figured out how to make the new copies with her playlists. She labelled the blank envelopes, and placed the CDs in the appropriate slots once finished. Hermione also slid the paper she’d written on earlier in the ‘Bad Blood’ envelope. She’d hide it in her desk drawer later.

She walked back to her room and used magic to put the cellophane wrapping back on the CDs for Ginny. Hermione was sure Ginny wouldn’t have minded her opening them to share the music with Harry, but she still wanted them to look new and unopened for her. Thank goodness for being of age, Hermione thought to herself. Hermione went on to wrap Ginny’s present in the magical wrapping paper, including a note saying she’d see her on New Year’s Eve. She also added the request for her to give Harry the envelope with his name on it. As she set the presents with the other magically wrapped presents to be delivered Christmas morning at the Burrow, she heard her parents call to her. Hermione left everything on the pile, including the mix she’d made to help her cope with losing Ron...


	2. Christmas at the Burrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find out what happens on Christmas for Harry, Ron and Ginny!

Ginny woke up Christmas morning to a pile of gifts at the foot of her bed. She immediately began opening them. When she opened the gift from Hermione, she saw Hermione’s note saying she’d be there for New Years. “Yes!” Ginny said out loud. She examined the muggle music player and CD thingies that Hermione had given her. She’d have to ask Harry for help setting it up, and keep it away from her dad who would no doubt have a field day with it. 

Ginny was chuckling at the thought when she noticed the envelope she was meant to give Harry. She felt another envelope slip under the one for Harry. “Hmm..’RW Bad Blood’. She didn’t mention anything for Ron, but this must be for him..” Ginny shrugged and carried the two envelopes downstairs with her. Her mum was busy making breakfast.

“Good morning, dear!” she said cheerily. “Happy Christmas!”

“Happy Christmas, Mum! Thank you for my gifts! Is no one else up yet?”Ginny asked.

“Just waiting on Ron and Harry. Breakfast is almost ready, so I’ll have you go up and get them if they aren’t down by then.” Ginny nodded as she went about helping to set the table. “Ginny, did Hermione ever tell you if she’s coming for New Years?” Mrs. Weasley asked.

“Yes! She’ll arrive on New Year's Eve via floo. Remember, Mum, we can’t tell Harry or Ron if she does come. She and Ron aren’t on good terms..” Ginny reminded her.

“Is it because of that girl he’s seeing?” Mrs. Weasley asked seriously. “I really always thought..oh, nevermind, he’ll come to his senses eventually.” 

“One can only hope,” Ginny muttered under her breath.

“What’s that there?” Mrs. Weasley asked, noticing the envelopes Ginny had set down.

“Oh, they’re for Harry and Ron,” Ginny said. “Want me to go get them?”

“Yes, I think it’s about time. Thank you, dear,” Mrs. Weasley said.

Ginny grabbed the envelopes and brought them upstairs. When she got to the top landing she knocked on Ron’s door. “Breakfast is almost ready! Are you lot up yet? I have something for you,” Ginny called from outside the door. She could hear Harry laughing hysterically about something.

“Er, yeah, come in,” she heard Ron call.

Ginny opened the door to find Harry holding a box of maggots and Ron’s face redder than normal. “I’m not even going to ask,” she said as she rolled her eyes.

Harry nodded towards the box he’d just closed and said, “Kreacher,” as Ginny nodded in understanding. “Ron got the best gift from Lav Lav,” he said as he fell into a fit of laughter again.

“Oi! Sod off!” Ron said. “What do you want, Gin?” 

Ginny handed Harry and Ron the envelopes. “These ended up in my gift,” Ginny said.

“A CD?” said Harry. “How are we supposed to listen to these?”

“Hermione got me a walk-thingie to play them on. You’ll be able to help me figure it out, right Harry? She knows I like wizard rock so she got me some muggle rock music to listen to. I’m sure it’ll be great once I figure out how to use it.”

“Sure! I’ve used Dudley’s old ones before, so it shouldn’t be too hard. Her note says the music on mine is the same stuff you have, just not as much.” Harry was skimming her note.

Ron had been silent the whole time, staring at his envelope. “Are you sure this is for me?” 

Ginny shrugged, “It has your initials on it, so I assumed it was for you. If we get the music player working, you can use it to listen later if you want. We should probably get downstairs before Mum comes for us.”

* * *  
That evening, Ron walked upstairs to his room while Harry and Ginny were figuring out Ginny’s gift from Hermione. He figured now would be a good time to examine his envelope from Hermione in private. She hadn’t spoken to him in weeks, so he wasn’t expecting anything from her. He was surprised that Ginny had handed him the envelope.

Life was weird without her. Sure, snogging Lavender was fun, but after a couple of weeks, it was starting to feel more like a hassle spending time with her. Lavender just didn’t get that he needed to get his work done. He needed space, but she wanted to spend every waking moment with Ron. And now, with that horrid gift, Ron was realizing he barely knew anything about Lavender at all, or vice versa. What was worse, is that he wasn’t sure he wanted to learn more about her. He found himself missing Hermione more and more, but didn’t know how to make amends with her. 

Ron knew he’d agreed to go to that party with Hermione, but then the row with Ginny happened, and the jealousy resurfaced over Krum, and things slipped out of control from there. Fast forward to now, where he was in some sort of relationship with Lavender that he was starting to second guess. 

He opened the envelope and saw the piece of paper inside along with the, what’d Harry call it? A BD? Ron took out the paper, but left the disc until he could listen to it. He still wasn’t sure how you ‘listened’ to that. It made no sense to him. He unfolded the paper and read the top: ‘Attempt #36 to get over him’. What? Why would she send me this? Ron asked himself. Get over me? No, there’s no way Hermione actually fancies me. That would be too good to be true. He continued reading the paper that had her handwriting. 

The words kept jumping out at him and the theme was clear, even if the numbers and the underlines didn’t make sense. With the paper in hand, he bolted down the stairs. He needed to hear what the rest of those songs said. Now.

He entered the living area where Harry and Ginny were still listening. Ginny looked up and saw the look on his face and paused the device. “Everything okay, Ron?” Harry looked at him, too.

“Er, yeah. Listen, can I use the music thing? I really need to hear what’s on the BD.”

“CD?” Harry corrected.

“Ron, we’re listening right now, can it wait?” Ginny asked.

“Please, Gin? There’s only-” he looked down at the paper in his hand, “nine songs, I think. I promise you can have it right back. I just- I need to figure out what this means,” Ron gestured to the paper.

Harry and Ginny shared a look. “Um, I guess so. Did you leave the CD upstairs?”

“Yeah…” Ron answered.

“Alright, I’ll come with you and show you.”

When they got to his room, Ginny noticed the paper again. “What’d she write on that? Harry and I didn’t get anything like that.”

“I don’t know, that’s why I want to hear the music. It makes no sense.”

“Can I see it?” Ginny asked.

“Er, I guess” Ron said as he handed it to her.

As Ginny read through it, she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. There was no way Hermione meant for this to be seen. Oh no, oh no, oh no… she thought. It’s too late now, I have to help him. Maybe, just maybe, he’ll come to his senses and do something about it, and then Hermione won’t kill me. I’ll just play dumb. Yes, that’ll work, right?

“So?” Ron interrupted her thoughts. “What do you think?”

“Well, I think you’re right about the numbers. That’s how many songs - see the 9 on the screen here? I’d guess the underlined words are the titles of the songs, and the quotes must be lyrics.”

“Right, thanks.” Ron said as Ginny walked him through the buttons. He really just had to press play. “I’ll bring this right back to you once I’m done, promise.”

Ginny got up to leave. She stopped when she got to the door and turned around. “Ron? Please don’t make this worse, okay?” She left before he could respond.

Ron began listening to each of the songs. The first few were sung by a male and the rest by a woman. It was clear in every song that the singer was singing about someone else that it sounded like they were in a relationship with. Or was, he wasn’t quite sure. It was becoming clear to him though, that the words Hermione had written had to do with how she felt.   
The gates had broken to the feelings he’d been trying to suppress for her, and he knew there was no hiding them anymore. He had to end things with Lavender. He couldn’t keep lying to himself, or to her. Ron brought the music player back downstairs and returned to his room. He pulled out parchment, and began writing a letter at his desk.

Lavender,

I hope you had a happy Christmas. Listen, I’m really sorry to be doing this now of all times, but I don’t think this is working out. I don’t want to lie to myself, or to you. The past few weeks have been fun, but I haven’t been interested for the right reasons. I’m sorry if I led you on. I’m also sending back the gift you got me, as I really don’t deserve it, especially now. I hope we can still be friends. 

Ron

Ron read and re-read the letter. He’d never broken up with a girl before. He knew doing it through a letter was shitty, but he didn’t want to wait until he got back to school. He had to focus on making up with Hermione, and he couldn’t do that while Lavender was still in the picture. Ron repackaged the necklace Lavender had gotten him. He handed the letter and package to Pig. 

“Bring this straight to Lavender Brown, okay? I’ll give you extra owl treats when you get back.” He watched Pig fly out into the night. Hope she doesn’t send me a howler, Ron thought, as he flopped back down on his bed, rereading the paper from Hermione.


	3. The Missing CD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron deals with the aftermath of his breakup letter, and Hermione realizes the CD is gone!

December 28th - The Burrow

Ron and Harry had joined Ginny and Mrs. Weasley at the table for breakfast. Fred and George were still there, finishing up their morning coffee before heading to the joke shop for work. Pig had returned with empty claws the morning after Ron sent the letter to Lavender, so he was cautiously hopeful that he was in the clear. As he began to tuck into his eggs and bacon, he noticed an owl outside the window.

“Ginny will you go fetch the letter from that owl hovering outside?” Mrs. Weasley asked. Ginny did as she was told with a slight huff. She came back with a glaring red envelope.

“Is that a howler?” asked Fred, his curiosity piqued.

“Who could possibly be on the receiving end of one of those?” George added.

Ginny tossed the envelope towards Ron. “What’d you do now, brother of mine?” 

Ron’s face turned red as he made to get upstairs to open it in some sort of privacy. He managed to make it into the bathroom before it exploded.

“HOW DARE YOU BREAK UP WITH ME THROUGH A LETTER, RONALD WEASLEY! I THOUGHT I MEANT MORE TO YOU THAN THAT. I HOPE YOU’RE HAPPY NOW THAT YOU LED ME ON FOR SIX WEEKS AND PROMPTLY BROKE MY HEART ON CHRISTMAS. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LOW THAT IS. DON’T THINK FOR A SECOND THAT I’LL TAKE YOU BACK IF YOU REALIZE THE MISTAKE YOU MADE.”

Ron winced as the letter burst into flames. Once it had turned to ashes he cleaned it up and disposed of it. Should have known that’d happen, he thought as he opened the door to return to breakfast. He noticed his mum had left the table, presumably to attend to the long list of chores she’d had sorted for the day. As he sat back down, he noticed everyone staring at him.

“What?” he asked, turning his attention back to his forgotten food.

“Breaking up with a girl over a letter?” Fred scoffed.

“And on Christmas, no doubt?” George quipped.

“Oi, shut it, the lot of you,” Ron said with a rude hand gesture.

“Geez, Ron, I didn’t think her gift was that bad that you decided to chuck her for it,” Harry sniggered.

“Really, Harry? Who’s side are you on anyways?” Ron said in annoyance. 

“Guess ickle Ronniekins needs his older brothers to help him out,” George said.

“Don’t worry, Ronnie, we’ll get right to your crash course in wooing the ladies when we get back from the shop tonight. We’ll have to start with the introduction though, since you broke the most basic rule. It’s a shame, really,” Fred added.

“Sod off, will you? So what? I chucked Lavender. It wasn’t working out, and I didn’t want to wait until we were back at school. Like you two’ve never done something stupid when it comes to dating.. Don’t you have a shop to open?” He nodded to the clock as he got up to take care of his empty plate and go back to his room. Fred and George also hurried off, realizing they’d stayed longer than they should have.

“You were awfully quiet during that whole thing,” Harry commented to Ginny.

“What? Maybe I’m happy he’s rid of that bimbo. All the better for the rest of us, right?” Ginny tried to play it off cooly.

Harry snorted, “You’re starting to sound like Hermione with that language.” Ginny didn’t respond, but her eyes grew wide as she worried that Harry may have caught on to something.

When Harry noticed her change in demeanor he said, “You don’t think…”

“Can you keep a secret?” Ginny asked. New Year’s Eve couldn’t come soon enough.

December 30th - The Granger’s House

Hermione had excused herself from dinner with her parents and made her way to her room to finish packing up her things. She planned on heading to the Burrow first thing in the morning after her parents had left for work. She wanted to make sure she could sneak up to Ginny’s room before the boys were awake. All of her clothes had been packed, and Hermione placed her new CDs and the walkman in the bag. 

“Hmm, that’s odd,” she said to herself. “Where’s the mix I made the other day?” To be completely honest, she hadn’t thought about it since after she made it. Her parents had kept her busy over the past week, with visiting distant relatives whom she hadn’t seen in years, and different outings here and there they hadn’t been able to do in ages. 

She checked the desk drawer where she thought she’d placed it after she finished using the notepad that day. When Hermione realized it wasn’t there, she began checking all the other spots it could have been in her room. It was nowhere to be found. She made her way to her dad’s office, thinking maybe she left it by the computer. When Hermione didn’t have luck finding it there either, she became more frantic. She searched high and low in the office and her room once more before she gave up and lay on her bed, grunting in frustration.  
Okay, let’s be logical about this, Hermione thought. You carried all the CDs back in here after you’d finished burning the two copies. You wrapped Ginny’s present and wrote the note to Harry, and set them on the pile with the rest of the Christmas gifts.. “Oh my God, I never separated the two mixes. It must have ended up in the Christmas pile at the Burrow.”

There was no way Ginny would have given that to Ron, right? No, of course not! Hermione was sure that Ginny would have just held onto it until she saw her tomorrow. At least, that’s what Hermione kept telling herself as she retreated to the bathroom for a long, hot shower, followed by a restless night of little sleep.

December 31st - to the Burrow 

The next morning, Hermione was awake at an obscenely early hour, having given up on sleep. She bid her parents goodbye as she entered the code at the fireplace, enabling the floo feature. Hermione made sure she had all her belongings and tossed some of the floo powder from her pouch into the fireplace. She stepped in, and then next thing she knew she was in the living area of the Burrow. 

Finally, luck was on her side as she saw the downstairs was empty. She made her way quietly up to Ginny’s room, and entered without making a sound. Hermione knew it’d be a few hours still until Ginny woke up so she got out one of her books and made herself comfortable on the floor where her camp bed was normally laid out.

Around 8:30, Hermione heard Ginny start to stir. Finally. Hermione remained quiet as Ginny woke up. When she sat up, Hermione cast muffliato on the door, and said, “I hope it’s okay that I’m here a little earlier than expected.”

“Holy mother of Merlin, Hermione! What the hell? How long have you been here?”

“I flooed in around 6:30 this morning. I couldn’t sleep.” Hermione shrugged.

“Does Mum know you’re here?”

“No, nobody was downstairs when I got here. I came straight to your room. I’m sorry, it’s just-” Hermione didn’t want to waste anymore time. “Was there a second mixed CD in your Christmas package that said Bad Blood on it?”

“Er, yeah. It had the initials RW on it so I assumed you wanted me to give it to Ron.” Ginny stopped when she saw the look of anguish on Hermione’s face. “Oh, no, was he not supposed to see it? Or hear it? I’m so sorry, Hermione! I really thought it was meant for him!”

“I have to get that CD back, Ginny. I have to.” Hermione pleaded.

“Can I ask what’s on it?” Ginny asked.

“What’s on it, what was in it, it’s all the same,” Hermione said as Ginny looked confused.

“Mum got me a couple new albums when she got yours for Christmas, and I’d been listening to them a lot so I got out some paper and wrote the names of the songs and some lyrics on it. It’s been the first thing that made me feel a little bit better after Ron...well, you know. Anyways, I went and compiled those songs onto a CD so I could listen to just those ones when I needed to indulge in the heartache. I never meant for it to be in his hands,” Hermione explained. “Please, please help me get it back!”

“Okay, okay. I’m sure it’s in his room. When he and Harry are down for breakfast, I’ll pretend to have to use the bathroom and let you know the coast is clear.”

A knock on the door interrupted them. Hermione quickly ended the muffliato spell and hid on the far side of Ginny’s bed.

“Hey, Gin, you awake? Breakfast is ready.” they heard Harry ask from the other side of the door.

“I’ll be right down!” Ginny said as she got out of bed and quickly got dressed.

“Okay, I’ll make sure Ron doesn’t eat all the food before you get there.”

“He better not!” Ginny retorted. Turning to Hermione, she said, “I’ll walk up and make sure the coast is clear, and let you know on my way back down.” She opened the door to head up and check and was back a minute later. “Go ahead,” she hissed.

Hermione got up and peeked her head out. When she was certain for herself that the coast was clear, she quickly made her way upstairs and into Ron’s room. Now, to find what she was looking for..

* * *

“Morning!” Ginny said as she sat down at the table. 

“Good morning, dear,” Mrs. Weasley said. “Sleep well?”

“Yes, Mum. I can’t believe these two beat me to breakfast,” Ginny responded. She noticed Ron had already finished eating and was getting ready to leave the table. No, no, no, not yet!

“You’re done already?” she asked him quickly.

“Er, yeah, since when do you care how fast I eat.” Ron looked at her oddly. So did Harry for that matter.

“Just noticing. Where are you headed?”she questioned as he took care of his plate.  
“Was going to go back up to my room. Why are you acting so weird?”

“I’m not! I just- just thought you’d want to wait for Harry to finish at least.” 

“Pretty sure he can handle finishing breakfast without me, right mate?” Ron asked as Harry nodded. He turned to head towards the stairs.

“No!” Ginny yelped.

“Ginevra!” Mrs. Weasley scolded. “What is the matter with you?”

“Sorry, Mum.” For once Ginny couldn’t think fast enough to keep Ron downstairs. 

“Ron, wait a minute,” Mrs. Weasley called as he stepped onto the stairs. “Do any of you happen to know why there’s a floo stamp at 6:30 this morning? Your father didn’t leave until 7. Everyone else left later, and I haven’t seen any additional bodies here yet this morning.” She eyed Ginny.

“Er, no, I was sleeping, wasn’t I? We all were,” Ron said as Harry nodded.

“Mum, what day is it?” Ginny asked even though she knew the answer.

“It’s New Year’s Eve, dear,” Mrs. Weasley said as she looked at her daughter. Ginny tried to give her Mum a silent look indicating that it was Hermione. “Oh, did she arrive that early?” Mrs. Weasley asked.

“Who arrived? I didn’t know you invited a friend over, Ginny. Who’s here?” Harry asked. In his defense, Ginny hadn’t told him Hermione was coming.

When Ginny didn’t respond, Mrs. Weasley said, “Oh honestly Ginny, does it really matter now? Just tell them she’s here!” Apparently Mrs. Weasley was done with the games.

“Who’s here?” Surely not… “Where is she?” Ron asked suddenly.

Ginny blanched. Ron didn’t bother waiting for her answer as he bolted up the stairs.


	4. The Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron catches Hermione looking around his room. What will happen next?

Ron moved up the stairs as quickly as he could. Half of him didn’t even believe that she was actually there. After all, no one had said her name. Even so, he needed to see. It’d been all he could do during the last few days to not beg his dad or Bill to take him to her house so he could talk to her. He opened the door to Ginny’s room, but found it empty. He saw a book on the other side that lay open and forgotten, and Hermione’s bag. That meant she was staying for longer than just the day.

But where is she? He asked himself. The bathroom was empty, too. He kept climbing the stairs, thinking there was only one other place she could be. Why would she be in my room, though? As he quietly ascended the final steps he noticed that his door was open. He looked in the room and sure enough, there was Hermione. She was acting odd though, almost like she was snooping through his things.

“Looking for something?” Ron questioned. His arms were folded across his chest as he leaned against the door jamb, his eyebrow raised to go along with his question. It was the first time they had spoken in almost two months.

Hermione yelped and whipped around so fast she fell backwards onto his bed. “I- no, no- I- what are you doing up here?” Hermione knew how idiotic that sounded, especially considering that she was in his room. She quickly stood up and attempted to regain her composure.

“Well, you see,” Ron started to say with a smirk on his face, “this is my room. Or have you forgotten that bit? Seems like I should be the one asking you that question.” Ron stepped into the room and closed the door. Just in case Ginny and Harry decide to be nosy, he reasoned with himself. Ron noticed what looked like the envelope with the CD in it in Hermione’s hands.

“I- I was looking for something that belonged to me,” Hermione said.

“Did you find it?” Ron asked, eyeing the envelope in her hands again.

“Not all of it,” she muttered under her breath, but Ron still heard her. “I should go. Sorry.” As Hermione moved around Ron as she made her way towards the door.

No, Ron thought. He couldn’t just let her leave. “I broke it off with Lavender.”

Hermione froze with her hand on the door. “You- you what?” She was too afraid to turn back around.

“I ditched her about a week ago. Realized that I wasn’t actually into her after all.”

Hermione turned around slowly. She had so many questions floating through her head. You’re just now realizing you weren’t into her? What were the last six weeks, then? Why would you even go with her to begin with if you didn’t like her. What happened to going to Slughorn’s party with me? But all she spoke was one word: “Why?”

Ron pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. It looked like the paper that was missing from the CD envelope. He handed it to Hermione. “This.” He said simply, though his ears had lit up red. She stared down at the well worn paper with all the lyrics she’d written not more than a fortnight ago. “I don’t know if you actually meant to give that to me or not, but it knocked some sense into me.”

“I didn’t.” Hermione said as she folded the paper up and placed it back in the envelope with the CD. She still had so many questions, but she couldn’t seem to formulate any that were willing to be spoken.

Ron pressed on, summoning all the Gryffindor courage he could. “I- I realized I never actually liked Lavender like that. I only liked the thought of having a girlfriend, and making you jealous, like I- like I was...” he trailed off, mentally kicking himself because he’d given away more than intended.

“Jealous? Of what?” Hermione looked up at him then, anger in her eyes. Anger for all the weeks she’d been hurting.

Ron really didn’t want to admit it, but he knew he had to if they were ever going to get past this. He had to say it out loud, and not just as the snide remarks he’d make on occasion since this time two years ago. “Viktor.”

Hermione gaped at him. “Ron, that was two years ago! Why does that even matter?

It was Ron’s turn to be angry now. “Why does it matter? Because that’s the whole reason we’re even in this mess right now, isn’t it?” His face had turned red and his fists had clenched in frustration at his side.

“I’m not following,” Hermione said.

“Do you really want to know why I shut you out all those weeks ago?” he said out of frustration, not thinking far enough ahead to realize that yes, she probably did.

“You know I do! I tried to talk to you about it then, but it made it worse! And then Harry tricked you with Felix, but didn’t tell me until after and by that point you were already snogging Lavender so it didn’t matter anyway! You obviously had moved on and didn’t want my friendship anymore,” Hermione wasn’t sure why she said that. She knew it couldn’t be true. It was just another row and they’d get through it. Maybe she just wanted him to hurt the way she’d been for so long. She felt her eyes sting with hot tears that were welling up in her eyes.

“Fine! Harry and I caught Ginny and Dean snogging in a corridor after a shit practice! I was in a right foul mood, and picked a fight over it. She said the only reason I was pissed about seeing her snogging someone else was because everyone else had done it, and she mentioned you with- with him.” Ron let out a breath in frustration. “I thought I was past it. I really did, but I couldn’t get the image of you with him out of my head and I shut you out until I could get over it.”

Hermione was stunned. Not only did Ginny tell her secret, but she’d embellished it. They’d never snogged, he’d just kissed her a few times. Oh my God, this can’t be happening right now! Her anger only increased as the tears began falling down her face harder. “Well, maybe you should have asked me because I would have set the story straight! Why do you have to be such a prat sometimes!”

“What’s there to set straight. It seemed pretty straight forward to me! Harry wasn’t even surprised, so everyone knew but me, and I thought we were friends.”

“That’s ridiculous and you know it! Harry probably did what he always does when people are fighting and plays the neutrality card. I never told him anything, and I told your sister in confidence that Viktor had only kissed me a few times. It wasn’t a snog! I’ve never snogged anyone! I didn’t want that with him! I told you, he’s only a friend to me, and he’ll always be that. Why can’t you listen? He’s not the one I want. He’s never been the one that I wanted. I asked you to Slughorn’s party. Could I have been any more obvious? But then you had to go and snog Lavender. So if this is all a game to you, you won the battle on experience. I hope it was worth it.”

Ron was gaping at her. Was she really telling him the truth? She had no reason not to, but all that self doubt had a nasty habit of creeping in when it wasn’t welcome. Why would she think this was a battle for experience? Doesn’t she realize I have to compete with Krum? Snog or not, she’s touched lips with an international quidditch star. How am I supposed to compare to that? Especially with no experience at all.. And did she really think that conversation in herbology constituted as an ask to the party? “It was barely a suggestion,” he unknowingly whispered out loud.

“Excuse me? What was ‘barely a suggestion?’” Hermione demanded.

Fuck, did I really just say that out loud. Dammit, Weasley! “I- I only meant that- that all you said was you were thinking of inviting me to Slughorn’s party, and I said I’d like that. You never actually asked,” Ron hoped he didn’t sound as flabbergasted as he felt.

Hermione stood there for a moment, processing his words. It couldn’t be, she thought, but it was. And now she was standing there in his room, fighting with him over who knows what. She’d never had any claim over him after all. Feeling utterly humiliated, she turned around quickly, opened the door and ran out of his room without another word. She barely even noticed Harry and Ginny hovering on the steps as she brushed past them with tears clouding her vision.

Ron ran a hand through his hair as he grunted in frustration. Why can I never make things right with her? She wanted honesty and I gave it to her, but that did about as much good as keeping it to myself had. He sat down in defeat on his bed, not knowing what to do. 

Meanwhile, on the landing outside his room, Harry looked at Ginny. “Well, I’d say that plan of yours backfired.” He looked and sounded thoroughly exasperated.

“Can it, Potter.”


	5. Party Preparations

Hermione ran down the stairs and into Ginny’s room, shutting the door before returning to the corner she’d made herself comfortable in earlier to let the rest of her tears fall. Sure, she got her CD back, but at what cost? She and Ron were nowhere closer to reconciling, even if he had broken up with Lavender. 

There was a gentle knock on the door as Ginny entered. All Hermione wanted was to be alone, but she couldn’t ask Ginny to leave her own room so Hermione could wallow in her own sadness. 

“Hermione, I’m really sorry about everything,” Ginny said to her as she sat on her bed. Ginny wasn’t sure if it was good or bad that Hermione wasn’t speaking, but she knew she needed to apologize. “I was so mad that night when Ron caught Dean and I, and I wasn’t thinking. It was a stupid sibling row, and I know I shouldn’t have told him what you told me in confidence. And what’s worse is I made it out to be more than it was, and I am sorry. I was really hoping it’d knock some sense in him, but it didn’t. 

“And I know I should be sorry about giving him that CD, but I’m not because it made him see sense and break up with Lavender. The prat sent it to her on Christmas, pretty sure it was after he’d had time with the music. She sent him a howler at breakfast the other day. We could all hear it even though he ran upstairs to try to get away from us,” she chuckled at the memory, but then became serious again. “Is there anything I can do to help make this right?”

Hermione sat in silence, letting Ginny’s words process around her. She was thankful for the apology, but it still didn’t take away all the hurt and pain that she and Ron continued to cause each other. “I don’t know if there’s anything you can do. We can never seem to get anything right. Maybe he’s better off without me, friend or more than.”

“You can’t be serious! Hermione, he broke up with Lavender because he read that paper and realized what it meant! On his own!” Ginny said in frustration with her.

Hermione ignored her. “Ginny, I never actually asked him to Slughorn’s party. Ron was right. I only suggested that I wanted to ask him, and he said he’d like that. I took it for a yes and didn’t give it a second thought! It’s so humiliating. Here I was making him out to be the bad guy, but it was all a misunderstanding. I set those canaries on him because I was so hurt that he’d promised me one thing and then ran off with her, but none of that’s true. I’m such a fool!”

“Maybe you should tell him that,” Ginny said matter of factly.

“How? I’ve already made a gigantic fool of myself. If he ever did fancy me, there’s no way he could now. He probably thinks I’m crazy.” Hermione shook her head as she covered her face in her hands.

“So you mean to tell me you’re just going to ignore him for the next five days? Hermione, that’s ridiculous and you know it, especially considering the festivities the twins are planning for tonight. There’s no way they’ll let you stay holed up in my room.” Hermione shrugged as Ginny pressed on. “I’ll tell you what. You’re going to go have a shower, and wash those tears away. You’re done feeling sorry for yourself. You both made mistakes, and it’s time to own them and move on. Otherwise, there’s no hope for any happily ever after for either of you!”

Hermione stared at her. “You- you can’t honestly tell me what to do!” She was not used to this tough love attitude. 

“Hermione, I know you’re an only child, but this is what having a sister’s like. Half this mess is my fault and I’m determined to help you fix it.”

“There’s no chance I’m going to talk you out of this, is there.”

“Nope. Not at all,” Ginny said with a triumphant smile. 

“Fine,” Hermione said as she got up and gathered her things to head to the bathroom. “I’m still mad at you for blabbing and embellishing, though.”

“Good, I deserve it, now go! I’ll get things set up in here.” Ginny said with a smile.

“For what? Or am I not allowed to ask.” Hermione eyed her cautiously.

“We’re going to tap into our inner feminine side and play makeover!” Ginny said as she held up the newest copy of Witch Weekly.

* * *  
It was mid afternoon and Ron could hear the faint thumping of music coming undoubtedly from Ginny’s room below. The girls had been holed up there since Hermione left Ron’s room that morning. She didn’t even appear for lunch because Ginny made a quick run to get sandwiches and bring them back up to her room.

Ron had tried everything to distract him. He and Harry helped his mum with chores, they’d played chess, he even tried to catch up on schoolwork. Now, Ron was laying on his bed staring up at the ceiling and trying to figure out what to do next. 

“Everything alright, mate?” Harry asked from his own camp bed that had a smattering of textbooks spread out on top of it. He’d gone along with whatever Ron had wanted to do so far today in hopes of keeping his spirits up. Harry had promised Ginny he’d at least try to talk to him about it.

“What? Oh, yeah, sure,” Ron said rather dejectedly.

“Doesn’t sound like it,” Harry said as he pretended to be busy with one of his textbooks.

“Why do girls have to be so complicated?” Ron blurted.

Harry chuckled. “I’ve been asking myself the same question since fourth year. You know I don’t have the answer to that one.”

“Oh please, you can have any girl you want,” Ron said.

Except I can’t, thought Harry, who was now thinking of Ginny again. “I don’t think that’d make anything easier. Look at the whole Lavender situation..” Harry planted the seed that would hopefully get Ron to continue.

“Isn’t that why I’m in this mess in the first place? That and Ginny and that stupid row.”

“Okay...but... now you’re shot of Lavender. What are you going to do about Hermione?”

“If I had an answer would I really be lying here staring at the ceiling doing nothing?” Ron asked incredulously. Harry just stared at him, waiting expectantly for him to go on. “Just when I think we might be getting somewhere she walks out. Didn’t say a single thing. So much for ‘being honest’. A lot of good that did me.” Ron sat up on the bed and rested his arms on his knees as he sat back against the wall.

“What exactly did you tell her?” Harry asked.

“She brought up inviting me to Slughorn’s party, and I told her she never actually asked me. Hey, you were in class, too! Tell me I’m remembering that correctly,” Ron pleaded.

Harry thought back to the day and remembered he was trying so hard to not pay attention, but was also trying to get their attention to snap them out of it. “Uh, yeah, she only said she was thinking of inviting you, if you were interested. And you said you were. Maybe she’s just upset she read the conversation wrong? No offense, but you two tend to do that a lot with each other.”

“So...she could just be embarrassed and not actually mad?” Ron thought out loud. 

“Probably.”

“Think she’ll ever leave Ginny’s room so I can actually talk to her again?” Ron asked as his door burst open and the twins walked in. “Oi! Ever heard of knocking?” he yelled at them.

“Such a rude welcome from our little brother, don’t you think, George?” Fred said.

“I’d say so, considering we’ve come to give them information about the festivities we’ve planned for tonight,” George responded.

Ron rolled his eyes as Harry said, “What exactly have you got planned. I wasn’t aware New Year’s Eve was a special occasion.”

“Ah, but that it is, Harry! At least, that’s what our research in the muggle world is suggesting, so we’ve decided to try a few things here at home this year to hopefully use to develop a party supply subset of the wheezes products,” explained George.

“Interesting,” Harry said.

“Did you know that the muggles all around the world gather in popular destinations and party in the streets all night long to ring in the new year? It’s helped us come up with our own ideas that we’re using tonight,” Fred told them.

“Like what?” asked Ron.

“Oh, you’ll see!” Fred said excitedly.

“Wait, you’re not going to give your test subjects any information? That’s not how you did product testing with the first years at Hogwarts,” Harry said.

“None of these products are meant to cause illness or hurt anyone, Harry. Good observation, though! These are all just simple party supplies and favors to enhance the experience with a bit of magical flair.” George said.

“If you’re not going to tell us what you’ve got planned, then why are you here?” Ron was starting to get annoyed.

“Patience, Ronniekins, patience!” Fred told him. “We’re here to make sure you’re showered and well dressed for tonight.”

“Ah, yes, that’s the other piece of information we learned about muggle New Year’s parties. They like to dress up for these sorts of things,” George said.

“But our dress robes are at school,” Ron said.

“Not dress robes, Ron! Muggle clothes. And you’re in luck because Fred and I have brought you and Harry outfits for tonight. Slacks and button downs with ties,” George handed him and Harry the bags that were in his hands.

Ron looked at him skeptically. “Don’t worry, Ronnie, they’re quite normal. We haven’t done anything to them, but keep the attitude up and we will,” Fred warned.

“Er, right, thanks,” Harry interjected.

“Well, we better be off Fred,” George turned to his twin. “We’ve got to finish preparing downstairs. See you lot at dinner. Party starts at 8!” Fred and George left the room as swiftly as they’d entered.

“There you go,” said Harry to Ron. “I’m sure Hermione will have to make an appearance downstairs tonight if she doesn’t show for dinner. Please promise you’ll smooth things over somehow. I’m sick of you two fighting.”

“Sure, mate, I’ll do my best,” Ron said, if she gives me the chance to talk and doesn’t run away again.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny had spent all afternoon dancing and trying different styles out on each other’s hair. They were currently laying on Ginny’s bed browsing through different magazines while eating the dinner Ginny had snuck up once again from the kitchen. Thank goodness the twins had distracted Mrs. Weasley so Ginny was able to get away with it.

There was a knock at the door and Fleur walked in. “I ‘ave brought the dresses you are supposed to wear for tonight,” she said as she hung up two garment bags on Ginny’s armoire.

Hermione looked at Ginny. “We have to dress up?”

“Oh, yeah, the twins mentioned something about partying like the muggles to help test out some new products they made. They wanted all of us to dress up and look like we were going out even though we have to stay in.” Ginny explained to Hermione.

“It ees an interesting concept if you ask me,” said Fleur, “but I quite like what zey ‘ave picked out for us.”

“So is that what all the hairstyles were for earlier?” Hermione asked, thinking how Ginny had finally decided on a loose bun fastened at the nape of her neck, her hair in a deep part at her crown to give it a more elegant look. Hermione played with her own curls, which were softer and more tame than normal. Ginny had pulled Hermione’s hair into a side ponytail that rested over her right shoulder, with loose tendrils framing her face.

“Yes! To go along with our dresses,” Ginny smiled. “Mine’s sleeveless with a deep ‘V’ in the front and back, so that’s why the bun works.” Hermione nodded in understanding.

“Would you girls like help wiz your makeup?” Fleur asked.

Ginny, who had warmed up to Fleur considerably since the summer, immediately said, “Oh, yes please! Would you mind?” as Hermione gave a small shrug in defeat, and figured it might be fun to have an occasion to dress up. At least Ron would actually get to see her all done up this time. It was still alright to want to look good and show off, even if she was partially scared to come face to face to him after this morning, right?

Fleur went to grab her supplies and set to work on the girls when she returned. Hermione held up the mirror to examine Fleur’s work once she had finished. She was stunned looking at her own reflection. Fleur had a brilliant knack for applying the perfect amount of product that highlighted all the right features, but still looked natural. Hermione’s chestnut colored skin was flawless, and her eyes popped from the black eyeliner and mascara under the shimmery golden shadow. Her cheeks were brushed with a soft mauve color, and her lips were painted with a color similar to the blush Fleur had used on her cheeks. Nothing looked out of place.

“Hermione, you look gorgeous!” Ginny said as Fleur was working on her next. “I think it’s time you put your dress on!”

“It eez the red one,” Fleur added. Hermione walked over and unzipped both garment bags, to find a beautiful shimmery one shoulder dress the color of a deep red wine. She quickly changed into it, and did a glamour charm so her bra strap wouldn’t show. Her strapless was still at school along with the dress she’d worn to Slughorn’s party. Hermione found herself tugging at the bottom of the dress which fell at mid thigh, a little too short for her liking. Her hair fell perfectly over her bare shoulder, and she almost didn’t recognize the person staring back at her in the floor length mirror.

“If my brother doesn’t come to his senses tonight, I don’t know what I’ll do,” Ginny said as Fleur put the finishing touches on Ginny’s face.

“Oh honestly, Ginny.” Hermione said as she’d finally given up with trying to make the dress length cover more of her legs. Ginny got up to put on her shimmery emerald colored dress that matched her creamy complexion and red hair perfectly. “It’s a shame Dean isn’t here to see you, too! Fleur, thank you so much!”

“It wuz no problem. Now, I need to go get changed. I will meet you ladies back here before we make our grand entrance?” Ginny and Hermione nodded eagerly.

Ginny continued to admire herself in the dress as Hermione stepped into the nude heels that were in the bag for her. “I’m not so sure anymore about Dean, to be honest,” she said nonchalantly.

“What do you mean? You both seemed alright at Slughorn’s party,” Hermione looked concerned.

“I’m not sure. It’s been fun, but I just don’t see it going anywhere long term.”

“Is this about what I think it is?” Hermione cocked an eyebrow at Ginny.

“What? No, of course not! I’m over him..” Ginny said as she bit her lower lip, her tell tale sign that she was lying.

“Ginny!” Hermione hissed. “You still have feelings for Harry, don’t you?”

“SHHH! Hermione, not so loud!” Ginny said as Hermione waited for her to continue. “He’s just been so different lately, in a good way! Like, he notices me more for me, and not just as Ron’s little sister. I can’t explain it, but something’s different and it just- it’s giving me hope.”

“And you’re hoping you in that dress might get you some answers tonight?” Hermione asked as Ginny gave an innocent smile.

“We’re meant to have fun tonight! And stop turning the tables onto me. Tonight’s mission is to get things sorted with you and Ron. No more distractions!”

Hermione rolled her eyes as Fleur reappeared. “Ready, ladies?” It was time for the big reveal.


	6. New Year's Festivities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here goes nothing! Enjoy :)

The girls made their way down the stairs, with Hermione trailing a bit behind. She hoped that if Ginny and Fleur made the grand entrance first, she could slip into the room unnoticed because everyone’s focus would be on them. As Fleur and Ginny entered the room, she heard all the boys stop the mild chatter she had just heard. They were no doubt gaping at how beautiful Fleur looked with her silky long blonde hair against a modest shimmery deep blue dress. 

“Uh, Ginny, if we’d known that’s the dress you’d picked out with Fleur, we most certainly would not have gotten that,” Bill said tersely.

“Yeah, it’s a good thing Mum didn’t let you invite Dean,” she heard Fred agree. Hermione wished she could see the look on Harry’s face right now.

“Well, I think you look spectacular,” Hermione heard what sounded like Tonks’ voice. 

Oh good! Tonks is here, another person to talk to while I avoid Ron. Hermione was taking a few more deep breaths before finally making her way in when she saw Harry turn quickly around the corner and almost run into her.

“There you are!” he whispered. “Ginny just sent me after you. Why are you waiting here?”

“I- I don’t know. I thought those two could distract the attention and I could just slip in, but apparently not,” she hissed back at him. Hermione noticed Harry was wearing a light green button down shirt that brought out his eyes, with a black paisley tie and grey trousers. 

“Well, the longer you wait, the more obvious your solitary entrance is going to be,” Harry commented as Hermione self consciously tugged at her short skirt of the dress once more.

“Who’s out there anyways,” she couldn’t help but keep stalling.

Harry gave her a look, but indulged her question anyway. “Everyone. Oh, Tonks is here, too. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went upstairs for the night. I guess they trust Bill to keep an eye on things.”

“I see.”

“C’mon Hermione, just go. It won’t be a big deal if you don’t make it one,” Harry pushed.

It really shouldn’t be a big deal, but something kept Hermione rooted to the spot. Obviously, Harry hadn’t gotten the job done because Ginny rounded the corner next.

“Hermione, why are you still here?” she said half quietly. “Come on! You have to see what Fred and George have done! It’s amazing!”

“It is pretty impressive,” Harry agreed. He turned to Ginny and whispered, although loud enough for Hermione to hear, “I think she’s scared, if you ask me,” as he smirked in her direction.

Hermione instantly became annoyed at his criticism. I am absolutely not scared, she thought to herself, ignoring the fact that she still hadn’t moved in what had probably been a good five minutes.

“Scared?” she heard Ginny say. “Aren’t you a Gryffindor? Maybe the sorting hat should have put you in Ravenclaw if you can’t walk into a party,” Ginny rolled her eyes playfully. Hermione knew she was goading her on, but still didn’t like it. 

“Oh, honestly!” Hermione said annoyedly as she clambered down the remaining stairs and walked into the room. She turned back to them and said, “Are you happy now?”

Harry laughed as Ginny said, “Quite. It’s about time you joined the fun!” as she gestured into the completely transformed sitting room.

The twins had completely outdone themselves on the decorations. There was an entire wall of silver and gold holographic balloons in all shapes and sizes; the center housed four rose gold balloons that said ‘NYE 1997.’ There were also more silver and gold balloons hovering all throughout the ceiling for more decoration. Hermione noticed the furniture had been moved around and even transfigured to take on more of an ‘elegant party’ vibe, and two tables were set up. One table had various snacks and finger foods that Mrs. Weasley must have prepared for them, and the other table had champagne bottles and flutes on one side for a midnight toast, no doubt, and several black and silver cylindrical objects that Hermione wasn’t sure of. Aside from the glowing ambiance the balloons on the ceiling seemed to give off, nothing looked particularly out of the ordinary yet, though she was sure Fred and George must have some tricks up their sleeves if they were testing out a new line of products tonight. Hopefully it’s not in party games, Hermione thought.  
A cat call whistle broke Hermione out of her admiration of the decor as she heard George say, “Damn, Fleur, I think you may have some competition on the most attractive female, here this evening. No offense, Tonks!”

Tonks laughed as she said, “None taken,” though it was hard to hear over Ginny who shouted, “Hey!”

“Sisters don’t count, and you should not be dressed like that,” Fred said teasingly, even though he was probably serious.

The twins didn’t notice Bill’s glare at their remark about Fleur, but she took it in stride as she commented, “I ‘ave no issue not being ze most attractive one ‘ere for once. “Hermione does not know of her own beauty.”

Hermione blushed profusely at Fleur’s words, and noticed Bill whisper something into Fleur’s ear as she melted into him. Hermione stood there awkwardly trying to avoid everyone’s gaze by looking around the room. That was a mistake, though because she froze when her eyes accidentally landed directly on Ron, who was staring directly at her, eyes slightly wide and mouth open. Hermione had to force herself to not physically gasp at the sight of him, looking more attractive than she thought was even possible. He was dressed in a light grey shirt, a tie that matched her dress perfectly in color, and black trousers. 

She forced herself to look away from him and direct the conversation away from herself. “So, while this does look spectacular, I can’t say it’s anything magical or out of the ordinary from muggle decorations in general. Except for that balloon wall. I’ve never quite seen some of those shapes, let alone numbers,” Hermione commented.

Thankfully, Fred took the bait of her remarks, and didn’t address the obvious looks Ron and Hermione had just given each. “Ah, but Hermione, don’t you know by now that George and I always have tricks up our sleeves? I’m disappointed that you don’t believe in us!”

“Yes, all of our products will speak for themselves in due time. Though, now that you mention it, we should tell you if you’d like to spike the cupcakes over there, one of our newest inventions are ‘shot shots’. All you have to do is pick a flavor, and inject it into the cupcake!” George demonstrated his description while everyone looked on in curiosity.

“Happy now that we’ve revealed something? Now, what say we begin the festivities with some muggle music?” Fred flicked his wand and ‘Shake it Off’ began playing through the wireless.

“What? How?” Hermione was speechless. How were they able to play that music?

George laughed as he said, “A little help from Lee. He figured out how to hack the muggle wireless system and was able to pick out all the upbeat songs and put it through a wireless channel.”

“Brilliant!” Ginny said as she tugged on Hermione’s arm. “There’s so much room to dance!” Ginny didn’t hesitate to start dancing as Tonks and Fleur joined them and the boys began distracting themselves with food. Despite giving into the music and dancing with the other girls, Hermione couldn’t help but feel like she was being watched. 

A few songs in, Ginny pulled Hermione close and said, “You know he’s been watching you this whole time, right?”

Hermione, who’d deliberately kept her back to the boys, nodded and said, “Yeah, I had a feeling,” as a small smile crept on her lips.

“You know Harry hasn’t taken his eyes off you either, right?” Tonks nudged Ginny, whose face immediately flushed red. Hermione gave her a knowing look.

The girls took a break to eat some of the food that was laid out. The sweets were exceptionally good when the ‘shot shots’ were added, Hermione noted. After they’d refueled and rested for a few songs, the girls went back to dancing some more. This pattern continued for the next couple hours, where they’d take breaks and eat snacks or drink Butterbeer when they didn’t like a particular song. Then, someone would undoubtedly drag the rest of them back to the clearing in the middle of the room when another good beat came on. Fred, George and Bill even joined in a couple times, and they all laughed at Fred and George’s ridiculous dance moves. Hermione continued to enjoy the distraction, as she still wasn’t sure what she’d say to Ron when the time came, so delaying the inevitable was the next best option. 

The latest song that was playing ended, and ‘Bad Blood’ began playing on the radio as Ginny squealed. “Ooh, I love this one!” The girls had moved slightly in their circle, and Hermione was now able to see Ron sitting with Harry. She noticed him straighten a bit and wondered if he heard the words and associated them with the title of the mixed CD she’d made. She hadn’t included the song in there, and couldn’t remember why. Probably for the better. After it ended, Hermione excused herself to use the loo.

Harry nudged Ron. “Now’s your chance.”

“What are you on about?” Ron asked.

“Go up there and wait for her to come out of the bathroom and finally talk to her. Unless you’d rather approach her down here where everyone can hear you.” Harry wondered if he had to spell out every tiny detail. 

“And if she ignores me?” 

“I swear if I have to watch you two eye each other and dance around whatever the hell is going on, I’m going to hurl,” Ginny appeared out of nowhere with her witty mark.

“Oi! No one asked you,” Ron retorted. 

“I didn’t need to be asked. I’m stealing Harry so now you have no excuse. Now go, or I’ll tell the twins you’ll volunteer for free to be their test subject on any and all new products for the next five years,” Ginny said as she held out her hand to Harry, evidently forcing him onto their makeshift dance floor.

Ron sniggered at the thought of Harry getting roped into dancing as he trudged up the stairs. He knew enough not to test Ginny’s bluffing, even though he still wasn’t sure what he was going to say to her. He’d been at a loss for words ever since she emerged from the stairway. That dress was enough to do him in right then and there. He leaned against the opposite wall waiting for her to emerge. He fiddled with the paper in his pocket, hoping it’d be enough to win her over this time. 

He heard the bathroom door open and he looked up to see a startled Hermione staring back at him. “Could we talk?” he asked her before he wimped out.

“Oh! Er, I- I don’t know,” Hermione said as her cheeks flushed red. She pretended to listen downstairs, “I really like the song playing right now…” she lied. 

“Just hear me out, yeah?” he pleaded with her, blocking her way downstairs for a brief moment. “I’m sorry I didn’t take you seriously that day in Herbology when you talked about Slughorn’s party. And I’m sorry I let my jealousy get the best of me. I fucked up, alright?” He dug the paper out of his pocket. “Just- promise me you’ll go read this, and if- if you want to talk or anything after, I’ll be in my room for the next fifteen minutes. If I don’t see you, I’ll just assume it’s a pass and I’ll see you downstairs later.” She took the paper from him and stared at it as Ron turned to continue up the stairs to room. He turned back briefly to say, “By the way, you look amazing tonight,” as his ears turned the deepest shade of red. He turned and continued on his way.

Hermione stood there for a moment before slipping into Ginny’s room to see what it said. 

XO

Sugar, We’re Goin’ Down Swingin’  
Am I more than you bargained for yet?  
I’ve been dying to tell you anything you want to hear

Nobody Puts Baby in a Corner  
I keep my jealousy close  
‘Cause it’s all mine  
And if you say this makes you happy  
Then I’m not the only one lying

I’ve got a Dark Alley and a Bad Idea that Says You Should Shut Your Mouth  
I’m hopelessly hopeful  
You’re just hopeless enough

Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the Year  
So give in or just give up  
Are we growing up or just going down

I Slept with Someone in Fall Out Boy and All I got Was this Stupid Song Written About Me  
I found the cure to growing older  
And you’re the only place that feels like home

A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More “Touch Me” **  
I confess, I messed up  
Dropping I’m sorries like you’re still around  
And I know you dressed up  
“Hey kid, you’ll never live this down”

And you’re just the girl all the boys want to dance with   
And I’m just the boy who’s had too many chances  
I'm sleeping on your folks' porch again, dreaming  
She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"

I don't blame you for being you  
But you can't blame me for hating it  
So, say, what are you waiting for, kiss her, kiss her  
I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late

Write me off, give up on me  
'Cause darling, what did you expect?  
I'm just off, a lost cause  
A long shot, don't even take this bet

You can make all the moves, you can aim all the spotlights  
Get all the sighs and the moans just right  
I'm sleeping on your folks' porch again, dreaming  
She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"

**Listen to this one on Ginny’s walkie thing. It’s the Fall Out Boy Album. #11  
Please give me a chance to make this right..

Hermione couldn’t believe it. Ron must have taken the time to turn the tables and do the same thing for her. She was trying to figure out when he would have even gotten Ginny’s walkman to do this. I must have been in the shower. How sneaky of her! She thought as she pulled her own walkman out of her bag. Hermione picked it up to listen to the song Ron had requested of her, even though all the lyrics were already written on the paper.  
She paused. Come to think of it, they listened to all the albums she had brought, plus both of Ginny’s. Maybe he used Harry’s mix? Of course he’d include where to find it, given the cheat sheet she’d written for Harry. You know, in case he needed Ginny’s for reference. Hermione carefully picked up the headphones and placed them over her ears, turning on the device. She skipped to #11 and read along with the lyrics while she listened to the song. When it had concluded, Hermione immediately turned off the walkman and placed the headphones over it. The song resonated with her in a way she knew wouldn’t have if she’d just simply read what was on the page. She knew exactly what she needed to do next.

***

Ron made his way up the stairs and entered his room. He was sure Fred and George would probably kill him if he got his clothes overly wrinkled, but he didn’t really care. He wasn’t expecting to just leave her with the paper, but when all was said and done, he figured that she deserved the same privacy he had with hers.

Something Harry had said gave him the idea. I know she’s bloody brilliant, but try and meet her on her level. So that’s exactly what Ron did with Harry’s CD and Ginny’s borrowed player. Harry had gone down to borrow it anyways, but didn’t question when Ron asked to use it for a while. It helped pass his time as he worked through the songs, hoping to find some that had some lyrics that fit what he wanted to say. 

It really was genius to use someone else’s words to express their own. And what was even better, was that Harry had a whole song on his that applied to how he felt about her and their whole situation, even if the title was a bit questionable. Ron sat on his bed, leaning forward so his arms rested on his legs as he stared at the clock. Ten minutes for fate to decide. 

What was I thinking? Giving her a deadline. Will she really know what I meant by asking her to give me a chance? And what if she does show up? Of course I didn’t think that far ahead. But that’d mean he’d be optimistic when he wasn’t sure if he actually felt that way. Time was dragging, yet flying, at the same time. At some point he realized there were five minutes left.

With three minutes left, Ron was ready to give up. He stood and walked towards the door, stepping out of the room and shutting the door behind him. When he looked up he was surprised to see an out of breath Hermione.

“Where were you going? Ginny’s clock said I still had three minutes.” Hermione bit her bottom lip, “At least I don’t think I’m late..” 

“Wha- No, I just didn’t think - You actually came!” Ron stammered.

“Of course I came! Unless, that’s not what you wanted?” Hermione hesitated.

“No! I mean- oh sod it!” Ron said as he reached out, grabbing Hermione by the waist and pulling her into him as his lips crashed down on hers. 

Hermione was stunned at first, with one hand resting on the arm Ron used to pull her close, and the other resting against his chest. After she’d recovered from the initial shock, realizing that Ron was indeed kissing her, she eagerly returned the kiss. Hermione’s hands traveled up and wrapped around his neck of their own accord as Ron broke the kiss, for what Hermione hoped would be a brief moment.

“Is- is this okay?” he asked her breathily.

“More than,” Hermione said through a wide smile.

Ron returned her smile with his own signature lopsided grin as she leaned in for more. After Ron was convinced he’d given Hermione her own proper first snog, he broke away. “As brilliant as this is, we should probably head back down before Harry or Ginny come to check up on us.”

Hermione pouted. “I suppose you're right. What should we tell them?”

“Hmm, not sure. What do you think?” Ron knew she already had a plan forming.

“I think we should mess with them,” Hermione said with a devious smile.

“Oh? What did you have in mind?” Ron raised his eyebrow as Hermione quietly whispered her plan to him.

Oh, this is going to be good, he thought.


	7. Countdowns & Reveals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the conclusion to the story! I hope you enjoyed :) Thanks for reading.

Ron walked down the stairs first, with his shoulders hunched over in defeat. He stalked back over to the chair he’d been occupying before Harry and Ginny had forced him to go talk to Hermione and clear the air once and for all. He saw his best friend and sister give each other a look before Harry walked tentatively over to Ron.

“Er, everything alright, mate?” 

“Sure, yeah, everything’s just peachy!” Ron said sarcastically.

“Erm, alright, then…” Harry didn’t think now was a good time to ask for an explanation, but one look from Ginny told him he had to figure out what was going on. Why’d you have to go and fall for her anyways, you slick git. And she has no idea she’s got you wrapped around her finger. Or does she? Who the hell knows with girls. Harry abandoned his inner dialogue to appease Ginny, and to hopefully get himself out of this uncomfortable situation between best friend and crush.

“Were you able to talk to her?” Harry asked.

“Nope. She never came out of the bloody loo. I waited five minutes. Finally just slid the parchment I’d been working on earlier under the door for her. Had to borrow a quill from Ginny’s room to add that I’d wait fifteen minutes for her to come talk,” Ron explained.

“And I’m guessing she never took you up on that offer?” Harry finished.

“Nope. I even waited longer, you know, just in case. I don’t know what else to do,” Ron lamented.

“Sorry, mate. I’m, er, sure it’ll all work out? Let’s go try out more of those ‘shot shots’ the twins have. There’s only a little over an hour until midnight anyways.” Harry’s suggestion didn’t really inspire Ron to move, so he took the initiative to get some sweets and a couple of twin’s newest items to bring back to Ron. He caught Ginny’s eye on the way back to Ron and silently shook his head.

Hermione came down shortly after. She figured she’d give Ron a five minute head start before returning downstairs in an attempt to make their plan believable. After all, they only had just over an hour to keep up the awkward row guise before managing to position themselves close enough for the countdown, where they’d shock everyone with a midnight kiss. It can’t come soon enough, Hermione thought to herself. She was already missing the feel of his lips against hers. 

If she didn’t want to stick it to Ginny and Harry with their meddling, she would have forgotten everything and just gone to climb into Ron’s lap where she noticed he was sitting again. She steeled herself against the thought and walked over to the refreshment table, forcing her traitorous body to stick to the plan. She picked up a couple of the different ‘shot’ shots the twins had played up earlier, as if trying to decide which to use. 

“Trying to decide which flavor to indulge in?” Fred had sidled up next to her, watching her contemplation.

“Er, yes, I think so. I just don’t know which to use.” Hermione was holding a shot labeled ‘spiced mead’. 

“It all depends on what you’re in the mood for, or what you’re going to pair it with. For instance, the firewhiskey would pair well with the cinnamon cookies mum made, and the spiced mead you’ve got there would go with the vanilla custard. My personal favorite is the chocolate liqueur with the raspberry shortbreads.”

Hermione set down the mead and picked up the chocolate one instead. “That does sound really good.” She moved down the table to pick up a raspberry shortbread, and injected the liquid from the shot into the cookie. She bit into it, and the taste overwhelmed her mouth. It really was the perfect combination of raspberry and chocolate. “Wow. Thank you, Fred. You and George really are quite talented when it comes to all of these creations.”

“A compliment from the one and only Hermione Granger? Well, thank you! Just wait until you see what’s in store next!” Fred looked down at his watch. “Speaking of, it’s time for the next reveal!” he said as George wheeled in something that was covered by a sheet.

Fred turned down the wireless a touch as George called everyone over. “Gather round to see our next creation!” Once he had everyone’s attention, he continued. “This is a party roulette wheel! There’s an enchanted notepad on the back where you can put the names of all the attendants and their names will magically appear on the wheel.”

“The wheel has many uses, and the notepads can be replenished when they're out so it’s not like you need to buy a brand new wheel each time. You can use it to pick partners, or to determine who answers a question, or really whatever you want it for!” Fred chimed in.

“It doesn’t have to be just names either. Could be anything! But for us, on this wonderful evening, we’re going to play Dance Partner Roullette!” George pulled the sheet off the object, revealing a brightly lit wheel with everyone’s names already included and ready to go. “At exactly 11:00, we are going to celebrate one hour to the new year as Lee plays a slow song over the wireless, and the wheel will pick your partner!”

“...but there’s an odd number of us,” remarked Tonks.

As if on cue, the back door opened, and Verity, the twin’s assistant at the shop, came in. “Not anymore!” said Fred. “Verity here has agreed to spend New Year’s with us, making an even ten,” he explained as George added her name to the notepad. The board shimmered as it updated to show her triangle now.

“Hi everyone! It was really very kind of the twins to invite me, as my family’s on holiday. I’m excited to see the new products in action,” Verity said with a big smile.

“Should we get started? We’ve only got five minutes until Lee plays the song.” George brought everyone back on task.

“How will it know once someone’s already been picked?” asked Hermione.

“Excellent question! Want to spin first and find out?” Fred smirked at her, clearly anticipating her question.

“Oh, I-” Hermione stuttered as Ginny pushed her towards the wheel.

“Come on, Hermione, spin the wheel!” Ginny encouraged.

With no other choice, Hermione grabbed hold of one of the pegs and pulled down on the wheel watching it spin round and round. No one noticed George adding something to the notepad as the wheel was spinning. The wheel slowed and came to a stop on none other than Ron’s name. She looked at the wheel in disbelief and then back at Fred and George.

“Excellent!” said Fred. “The wheel has spoken. Fleur, you next!”

Fleur walked up to the wheel as George crossed Hermione and Ron’s names off on the notepad, allowing them to dim on the board. “See? Now that your names are dim on the wheel, it won’t land on you again!” Fleur spun the wheel as George once again manipulated the outcome. He placed a star next to Bill’s name. He didn’t want to chance it, considering he knew what song Lee was going to play. Fleur smiled and walked effortlessly back over to Bill when it landed on his name. George crossed both their names off as Fred asked Tonks to come spin.

Tonks spun the wheel incredibly hard, and the onlookers were a bit worried it was going to break until it finally slowed down. Tonks gave a sheepish smile and made a retort about not knowing her own strength when the dial landed on George. Everyone laughed good-naturedly as Verity made her spin next. Ginny was pouting because she was last, and wouldn’t even get to spin due to the process of elimination.

“Guests should always be invited to spin first, little sis,” Fred reminded as he waved her off.

Verity’s spin landed on Fred, which left Harry and Ginny as partners. Ginny grinned at Harry, and made a comment about being glad she didn’t have to dance with any of her brothers as Fred turned the wireless back up. Ron was still on the outskirts of the circle by the chair, and Hermione was awkwardly standing next to Harry and Ginny.

“Don’t you dare think about running back upstairs to get out of this,” hissed Ginny into Hermione’s ear. 

The music started to play and Ginny pushed her towards Ron. Hermione stopped as awkwardly as she could in front of him. Despite having been in his embrace not longer than half an hour ago, Hermione still wasn’t sure what to do next. They were trying to continue the ruse, so she wasn’t sure how to proceed. She hadn’t anticipated this.

Just then, Ron held out his hand to her, and she took it as her other hand found his shoulder. Neither of them looked at the other, as Ron whispered, “Might as well play along. I reckon they’ll take more mickey out of us if we fight it.” Hermione felt his hand wrap tightly around her waist as she nodded in agreement.

They did a spectacular job at managing to not make eye contact, but still muttered comments to each other throughout the duration of the song.

“Oh, I love this song. It’s on the album I have upstairs.” Hermione said.

“Interesting song choice by Lee. ‘Specially considering the lyrics.” Ron added.

“It’s on the muggle wireless all the time. Ed Sheeran’s all the rage right now. The song’s called Thinking out Loud, and it’s one of the most popular on the weekly countdowns.”

“Maybe not as peculiar then. Wish they’d all stop staring,” Ron muttered. 

“Just ignore it,” Hermione said, trying to make her voice sound annoyed, though she was thoroughly enjoying this time in his arms.

Eventually, the song ended and they broke apart. Hermione was once again missing the warmth of his body. She quickly forgot though, as Ginny squealed when Sugar, We’re Goin’ Down Swingin’ came back on the wireless. The group fell into more dancing for the better part of the hour when all of a sudden it was already five minutes to midnight.

George was popping champagne and pouring it into the glasses on the table as Fred picked up the cylindrical objects to pass out to everyone. As Hermione took hers, she examined it. She noticed that there was a small button towards the large circular end.

“Don’t press the buttons, yet everyone! Not until midnight!” Fred said just in time, as Tonks was about to see what the button did.

“And make sure you point them at the ceiling, and not at anyone else!” George added. “These are only prototypes so we didn’t get the warnings etched on them, yet. Everyone come get a glass! It’s almost time!”

Just as Ginny was about to say ‘one minute,’ everyone’s attention was turned to the balloon wall. There was a soft pop and one of the balloons had turned into confetti raining towards the ground. No sooner did one pop, than another one start.

“Is that a countdown?!” asked Ginny eagerly.

“You guessed it! One balloon turns into confetti each second, leaving only the NYE 1997 balloons at the end,” Fred said triumphantly.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry were all gathered close together, and Hermione made sure she was by Ron’s side. Ron was trying really hard not to grin at her because it was almost time. They set their champagne glasses on the side table in the midst of the countdown craziness.

Tonks started the ten second countdown and everyone chimed in, “10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!” Everyone cried as they pushed the buttons on the cylinders, which exploded more silver and gold confetti, and the balloons that had been outfitting the ceiling also turned into confetti that rained down on them. Bill and Fleur embraced in a kiss as Harry and Ginny hugged. Hermione looked up at Ron who cocked his eyebrow at her, and she nodded. In one swift movement, he pulled her in and kissed her again, this time for everyone to see. He didn’t break apart immediately, instead deepening the kiss slightly in an effort to show Hermione how much he cared. Too soon, though, they did pull apart, both grinning from ear to ear.

“What the fu-” Their moment was interrupted by Ginny who was watching them with widened eyes. Harry stood next to her, his mouth wide open and also shocked. The rest of the crowd either showed knowing smirks or mildly surprised faces.

“What?” asked Ron nonchalantly.

“But- you said- I’m missing something here,” Harry tried, but couldn’t formulate a full sentence.

Ron and Hermione laughed. “Gotcha!” Ron said. 

“So you’re sorted then?” Harry asked as they both nodded.

“Finally!” Ginny shouted as Fred and George held up their champagne glasses.

“To the new year!” they cried as everyone echoed in kind to the toast. 

“And hopefully the best year yet,” Ron whispered in Hermione’s ear as he kissed her cheek. She smiled as she nuzzled into his neck. The year may not be free of danger, what with being Harry Potter’s best friend, but she could worry about that later. For now, they’d celebrate the new year and their new relationship.


End file.
